<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Star Wars: The New Jedi by SelenaHopeOfficial</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313123">Star Wars: The New Jedi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaHopeOfficial/pseuds/SelenaHopeOfficial'>SelenaHopeOfficial</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reylo Trilogy (Star Wars) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:00:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaHopeOfficial/pseuds/SelenaHopeOfficial</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of my Reylo Trilogy. Ben and Rey are now raising Han, Alexia and Hope on their own when they find themselves in a new adventure. Palpatine has returned and wants Kate to join the dark side and rule the galaxy. It is up to Rey, Finn and the gang to defeat the upbringing of the dark side and this time Palpatine will die once and for all. </p><p> </p><p>{You can find this on Wattpad}</p><p>{Some chapters are short, some are long}</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Skywalker/Han Solo, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reylo Trilogy (Star Wars) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Starting Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Han hiked in the meadow. He had been wanting to do his own training and Ben and Rey had agreed to letting him go as long as he promised to return before sun down. But someone caught his eye. It was a girl in the river and she was just swimming by herself. He watched her and he didn't notice him staring. He tripped over a bush and she stopped swimming.</p><p>"Who's there?" Han heard her call out. He didn't answer but just sat there hoping she'd go away. He heard her swim and footsteps. He assumed she was leaving but the footsteps got closer and Han felt hands pulling him away from the bush and he shouted as he got scared.</p><p>"Why didn't you answer me?" She asked sounding more annoyed. </p><p>"I-I-I was just hiking. I saw you." Han answered nervously as he got up on his feet. </p><p>"So what? Now you're stalking me?" </p><p>"Yes-no. Right, no." </p><p>"You make no sense."</p><p>"Who are you?" He asked raising an eyebrow. </p><p>"What's it to you?" She asked grabbing her lightsaber.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Who You Are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Did I stutter?" The girl asked aiming her lightsaber close to Han's neck. She had bright blue eyes and long, curly brown hair. Han was amazed at how beautiful she was and yet so strong. If he could he would stare at her for eternity. </p><p>"I'm not gonna ask you again." She sneered. </p><p>"I-I-I'm Han Solo Junior. But everyone just calls me Han." Han stuttered as he eyed the lightsaber. </p><p>"Good," she sighed  as she turned it off and put it in her back pocket. "now we are getting somewhere. </p><p>"If I may ask, miss.. why haven't I seen you before?"</p><p>"I'm Lily and I moved here about a month ago with my family." </p><p>"Wait so you were just ready to kill a man you've never seen before right here on the spot and you just moved here?" Han asked crossing his arms. </p><p>"How was I supposed to know you lived here your entire life?" Lily asked.</p><p>"Where are you from?"</p><p>"Why are you deflecting?" </p><p>"I'm not deflecting, you're deflecting." Han replied pointing at her. </p><p>"I am not." Lily argued as she put her hands on her hips. </p><p>"Seems like you are." </p><p>"Well I'm not and if you must know I am from Jakkuu." </p><p>"My mother grew up there too." Han responded.</p><p>"Good for you." Lily said as she rolled her eyes. </p><p>"You really don't like me, do you?" </p><p>"Not really."</p><p>"Oh I like that honesty. Honesty is good." Han teased her.</p><p>"You're mocking me." Lily accused him.</p><p>"Maybe I am. What are you gonna do about it?" </p><p>"I might just- just hurt you." </p><p>"Oh I am so scared of a little girl. I'm just shaking right now." Han said in a high pitch tone. </p><p>"Wait-" Lily responded as her eyes widened. "I know you. You're a Skywalker." </p><p>"Now you just figured it out? Didn't Solo tip you off or are you just slow?" Han asked raising an eyebrow as he chuckled. </p><p>"I didn't really think about it until now but oh my stars I am honored to finally meet a Skywalker. It has been a dream of mine." </p><p>"You act as though we are a rare special breed." Han snorted. </p><p>"Maybe but your family seems so private." Lily said as they sat down on the ground facing each other. </p><p>"Well because of my legacy that's a reason. My family just wanted a fresh start. It was time that the Skywalkers and Solos finally let the past die." </p><p>"Are you ashamed of your family?"</p><p>"No," Han sighed. "I love my family and for the ones who were in the dark side I have already forgiven them for. Personally, I don't think I can do the cocky act like my grandfather, Han was. That's just not my thing. But my sister, Hope is all about that if you ask me." </p><p>"There's good and bad in families. It's just how it is." Lily shrugged. </p><p>"Yeah, I guess you're right."</p><p>"I know I'm right."</p><p>"See? That's cocky!" Han laughed.</p><p>"I think it's called confidence which is something you lack." Lily responded as she laughed with him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rey's Faith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was dark outside and Rey stood there waiting. Han was still gone. He should have been back by now. Rey thought to herself. </p><p>"Shouldn't he be back by now?" Rey asked as she stood outside.</p><p>"He will be back, Rey. He's a good kid." Finn assured her.</p><p>"He promised he'd be back."</p><p>"Rey, there's nothing to worry." Ben said as he went outside.</p><p>"He's your son and you're not at all worried about him or his safety?" Rey snapped at him. </p><p>"Well," Ben sighed. "I guess you're right. He should have been back by now. Supper is about ready anyway." </p><p>"Thank you." Rey sighed as she looked down. She didn't want to worry about Han. He was old enough to make up his own mind and do as he pleased. But Rey wished he was still more responsible.</p><p>"Well I'll just get Hope and everyone else and we'll find him." Finn responded as he tapped Rey's back and walked off.</p><p>"He's reckless just like you." Rey said trying not to laugh.</p><p>"How am I reckless?" Ben asked crossing his arms.</p><p>"Quick to action. You both never think about how your actions effect others until last minute or hardly at all."</p><p>"No, no, no. Han has my father in him. We gave him the perfect name if you ask me."</p><p>"You think that's any better?" Rey snorted.</p><p>"Hey one time my father put me in charge of being a pilot when I was a child, a young one at that and he and Chewbacca was in the back talking and playing a game. I nearly crashed the ship thank you very much." </p><p>"I was self taught as a pilot and by age five I knew everything I know now. You did it because it looked fun to you. I did it because I wanted-" Rey paused thinking about her parents. Every now and then the memories still haunted her. Rey gulped and stood there.</p><p>"I get it." Ben shrugged. "You were strong and I've always admired that about you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Late Night Laughs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I've had a great time." Lily giggled.</p><p>"Yeah me too but you seriously need to tell me about your family next time we meet." Han responded chuckling.</p><p>"Next time." Lily agreed with a nod as she smiled at him.</p><p>"I probably should go or else my family will worry about me."</p><p>"Yeah it's getting late. My parents are going to kill me. It's late as it is."</p><p>"My apologizes, ma'am." Han apologized playfully as he grinned ear to ear. </p><p>"Go," Lily giggled. "or else you'll be really sorry." </p><p>"Already am!" Han exclaimed as he ran off back to home. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rey eyed Han as he panted walking home. </p><p>"H-Hey mom." Han panted as he was catching his breath. </p><p>"Don't hey mom me," Rey shot at him. "I was worried sick, ya know."</p><p>"I can tell."</p><p>"Everyone is out there looking for you. Supper is now cold I assume unless C-3PO and R2 reheated it." </p><p>"They are droids who fought in battle now they're cooking?" Han asked chuckling.</p><p>"Han, I'm serious." Rey responded. </p><p>"I am so sorry mom. I lost track of time and I promise it won't happen ever again."</p><p>"You are right it won't because you're never ever going out on your own again. I told your father you were not mature enough to handle this." Rey said as they both walked inside. Chewbacca greeted Han with a playful growl and a big hug. </p><p>"Alright, Chewy," Han chuckled. "I'm glad to see you too." </p><p>"R2, alert Ben and the others on Han's return." Rey commanded as she looked at the droid standing beside her. R2D2 beeped in response and listened to her. </p><p>"Master Rey, R2 and I made sure to keep supper warm in time for your arrival." C-3PO informed as he walked in the room. </p><p>"Thank you." Rey sighed in relief.</p><p>"It is wonderful to see you return master, Han. My stars we were all so worried about you. Are you alright?" C-3PO asked.</p><p>"Yes," Han mumbled. "I'm fine. Thank you." </p><p>"We heard junior is back." Poe said as he opened the door and let everyone in. </p><p>"Knocking is a real thing you know?" Han teased punching Poe's arm playfully.</p><p>"Well I  wasn't late for dinner and worried your mother." Poe responded raising an eyebrow. </p><p>"Where were you anyways, kiddo?" Finn asked as everyone sat down as Rey, Alexia, Hope, and the droids set the table. </p><p>"I was out exploring in the woods." Han answered. </p><p>"In your dorky hiding spot?" Hope teased.</p><p>"Hope." Rey responded sternly.</p><p>"What?" Hope shrugged.</p><p>"Manners." Rey answered.</p><p>"Sure thing mom." Hope said as she winked at her.</p><p>"But where were you?" Rey asked focusing on Han.</p><p>"I met someone. She was new here- I was just- I was trying to make a new friend." Han answered with a lazy shrug. </p><p>"She?" Hope repeated in a shocked, mocking tone. </p><p>"Someone's got a girlfriend." Alexia joined in as Hope laughed hard.</p><p>"Girls, girls." Ben stopped them. </p><p>They stopped as told and stared at him and Han. They went back and forth. There was a silence that felt like forever. Everyone felt strange and awkward as everyone but Ben, Hope and Alexia. </p><p>"Well?" Hope mumbled breaking the silence. </p><p>"Don't forget about me." Ben started to bust out laughing. Everyone began to laugh hard with them.</p><p>"Is she pretty?" Hope asked.</p><p>"Is she smart?" Alexia added.</p><p>"Yes and yes!" Han shouted trying to shut them up. </p><p>"What's she like?" Rey asked grinning at Han.</p><p>"Not you too." Han moaned.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>